


Pleasantries

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: #DBH?, Barbara is def the dom, Cute, Diana is definitely a sub, Does this ship have a name?, F/F, Its cute and smutty, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Tagging isnt my strong suit, Threesome, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Hannah and Barbara looked at one another from their respective sides of Diana. Smiles came to both of their lips as their fingers laced on Diana's stomach. Purring against Diana's body, both girls pressed their heads into her own. Diana smiled as she tilted her head slightly, her hand coming to rest on top of both of her girlfriends'.





	Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

> ~Greetings Everyone! 
> 
> This is my first try at a Little Witch Academia story. I highly ship these three girls hardcore, as well as Diakko, and Chariox. I will definitely be writing a lot more concerning this fandom. Hopefully it's well received, if so it'll probably give me enough motivation to post more often. 
> 
> ~Also for anyone interested, I am 10/10 looking for a roleplay partner for the Little Witch Academia fandom! If you're interested write your Discord or Kik down in the comments and I will get back to you near immediately. More than likely, I'll be rp'ing as Diana, so that's a heads up. :) 
> 
> ~Thank you for your time and interest!  
> -Chandler

_"D..Diana!"_

Widening her eyes as Diana entered the shared dorm, the textbooks in her hand almost clattered to the floor. With her heart leaping to her chest, she slammed the door shut quickly with her foot. The infectious noises leaving into the air already made Diana's cheeks heat up. Normally pale skin was already beginning to tint with a pink tone as Diana fully walked into the room. The initial shock of what was happening on Hannah's bed had faded as the noises continued to sound throughout Diana's head. Soft sighs and moans left into the air and all the intellectual girl could do was lower her head with a small smile as she came to rest her books down on the small table in the middle of the room. Diana could hear the bed creaking as she slowly turned her head to look at the two girls. With a raised brow, she tilted her head slightly as Hannah's half-lidded golden brown eyes looked at Diana with lust. The Cavendish girl smiled at that, slowly beginning to walk towards the two. A moan rang out into the room before Diana could even take another step, her advancement stalling as she heard the slap against skin. Barbara's hands gripped at the ginger's hips, her own pounding relentlessly into the girl. Their pants could be heard well throughout the room as Diana slowly started walking forward once more. The clack of her shoes against the hardwood floor made her hum gently before she came to rest at the foot of the bed. Looking down at Hannah, her head tilted as the younger witch looked up at her. The girl's breath was hot on Diana's hand as her fingers came to rest beneath her chin, raising her head up to look at Diana. Cerulean blues met the golden brown and Hannah's head dropped with a whine as she pressed forward into Diana's hand. The Cavendish girl chuckled at this, leaning down gently as Barbara continued to pound into their girlfriend. All three girls shared a relationship, each one definitely having their own part in what occurred.

Diana knew there had been more of a reason as to why the two girls left Intro to Ancient Tongue so early. The class had only just started and the two excused themselves quickly. Diana had seen the hint of red in their features, the way Hannah's legs shifted as Barbara gently rubbed her thigh. She wasn't stupid, Diana's intellect in Luna Nova Academy couldn't be matched by nearly anyone. So when she saw her two girlfriends leave, she knew exactly what had been up. 

"Leaving class to get penetrated on your own bed? I guess I was wrong to set my expectations high for either one of you." 

With her hand gently running through ginger locks, the whimper that sounded against her other hand made Diana almost grin. Hannah had a beautiful voice in general, while it may be annoying when granted her mocking tone whilst addressing Akko, it was otherwise enchanting. Most intimidating tones tended to be Diana's favorite, because when they weren't being 'intimidating', they held care within their tones, and that was something Diana lacked greatly in her life. As her hand curled gently in the girl's locks, fixing them here and there, the way she jolted forward made Diana widen her eyes momentarily. The smile that came to her lips was quick to dismiss the way her eyes had grown in size. Moving her hand to cover Hannah's mouth, as she felt the girl's hot breath against her palm, Diana closed her eyes as her free hand gently came to hold the ginger's head to her chest. 

"B..Barb.. Di-Di...Mmf..."

The childish ginger's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body jolted forward into Diana's loving touch. With each thrust into her throbbing pussy, her pants against Diana's hand grew heavier before she went taut. Shaking as her climax hit, Hannah cried into the oldest of them's hand as she came undone. Her eyes were glued shut as Barbara continued to pound into her, making sure she was fully through with her orgasm before her thrusts had come to a halt. They had slowed down as Hannah's body shook and twitched, Barbara slowly coming to enchant the toy out of existence. When Hannah finally felt the toy slide out of her nether region, she flopped forward on the bed, grateful for the fact that Diana had come to sit on its edge. She was pretty sure Diana's words and tone of voice had pushed her over. Now resting her nude figure against the clothed witch made her force relaxation onto her body as her chest heaved. Diana's hand gently ran through the girl's hair before she looked over to Barbara who pressed her lips forward into Diana's. 

"Can you really blame us, Diana? Ever since Akko's failed transformation spell, we've been animals in heat." 

Barbara sighed softly as she remembered the day. An example in class gone wrong to Atsuko Kagari, as always. Jealousy would be the death of that girl, Barbara swore it on her ability to ride a broom. Diana had been showing the class the well known transformation spell,  _Metamorphie Faciesse,_ she was unaware that n that short span of time, plenty could have gone wrong. The spell was to be exemplified on both Barbara and Hannah, simply showing one as a simple raven, and the other as a wolf. Instead, Akko tried to best Diana once she had finished her example. The trio had gained tails and ears, narrowing their eyes upon the upcoming witch. The spell however could not be undone thanks to the power outage as the dragons had come to claim what was their own. Who knew when entering an animalistic like state of mind, it would come with their sexual instincts as well. Diana remembered that night far too well for her own good. Shaking her head upon the memory, her head lowered with a small smile. 

"These feelings are easy to suppress if you use the proper spell." 

Both young witches knew that Diana wasn't false. The emotion nullification spell was well known to the them as Chariot herself had come to teach them. Well.. Taught Diana first upon her request and this led Diana to teaching her girlfriends. It was a fun way to cheat during games of truth or dare, and most definitely when Amanda decided to bring forth gambling tourneys. They went unmatched, and seeing everyone else's inexperience, most of the time they were undetected. 

Gliding her fingers through ginger locks, Diana looked to Barbara who had simply just rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid, she knew, but that information took from their fun. Any chance to get out of class and screw Hannah was a chance that she adored. Diana was always caught up in her work, so she rarely joined them, even on Summer Vacation, Diana had been focused on her work. She had somehow convinced herself that overworking herself before heading to the Cavendish estate to prove herself to her family would be a wise choice. Both Barbara and Hannah had managed to convince the older Cavendish that the idea was reckless and foolish. That night was one of their first few nights fully spent together. It was a nice change and both girls enjoyed it all the more with their older girlfriend. 

A small sigh left Diana's lips and before she could begin to stand, hands grabbed at her wrists and the gasp that left her didn't go unnoticed. In such a short span of time, Diana hadn't expected to be pinned to the bed, Hannah straddling her by her hips while Barbara attended to her clothing. The roll of her eyes was visible as Diana looked up at Hannah, her hands resting on the witch's hips. She had work that needed to be attended to. An essay for, 'Life Magic Throughout the Ages', wouldn't exactly write itself. Diana knew much on the topic, so it wouldn't take far too long. Coming from a family that was well known for their life magic, it appeared that the topic was more than in her favor. Before Diana could think to protest as she felt her purple vest being undone, she squirmed a bit beneath the two girls. 

"Oh, don't tell us you have schoolwork to do again. It can wait, Diana." 

Barbara's annoyed tone flooded the area as she looked down at the oldest of them. She wouldn't let her get out of this again. Diana had been overworking herself just as she had done during Summer Vacation, a break would do the prodigy of the Cavendish family well. As Barbara got the girl's vest off, she threw it to the side with little care as Hannah already started working on Diana's undershirt. The navy blue ribbon around the collar of her shirt came undone quickly, her torso being exposed. A cool breeze blew in from the window on the third floor, sweeping across Diana's bare chest as a soft sigh left her. Squirming a bit against the sheets, Hannah smiled down at Diana while her hips gently pressed forward into her. Diana tried not to make much of a noise as she felt the pressure against her center, a small sigh leaving through her nose as Barbara took her undershirt off. Looking up at the two younger girls, Diana's mouth opened to say something, but she was cut short as lips found their way to her neck. Barbara tilted the academic girl's head to the side as Hannah connected their lips. A soft whine fell into Diana's mouth as Hannah kissed her passionately, her hands running into the older girl's blonde and tea green locks. As their kiss continued, Diana could feel the girl's hips grind into her, with a huff, she tried to sit herself up the best she could. Barbara forced her back by her shoulders, narrowing her eyes at Diana in an intimidation tactic to get her to remain in her spot. Diana didn't see much of a reason to do much else, her kiss with Hannah continued and the way the girl was grinding against her was sinful.

"Good girls." 

Barbara praised with a small chuckle. Her hands ran through both girls hair, flattening them both before she got off of the bed. Feeling the weight off of the bed, Diana's eyes opened for a moment as Hannah disconnected their kiss. She slowly got off of the Cavendish girl, smiling gently as she pressed herself gently into her side. Looking at Hannah, Diana did her best to return the smile before she looked down to see Barbara taking her skirt off. As it slid down her long legs, the cold air from outside rushed in through the window. A shiver ran down Diana's spine before fingers hooked into her panties, starting to pull them down.

"G-Girls.. I..I have to-to.. Oh..." 

Before Diana had the chance to finish her sentence, a soft moan fell from her lips as Hannah widened her eyes, smiling with a purr as she came to rest Diana in her lap the best she could. With her legs spread on Barbara's shoulders, the young blue haired girl pressed her tongue against Diana's heat, dragging it up through her folds. The older Cavendish pressed herself back into Hannah's touch, her hand gently coming to rest over her own mouth as it fell open. Her breaths were already growing heavy with each stroke of the girl's tongue through her wettening folds. Diana's core was throbbing, her clit already aching to be touched, but Barbara always dropped just before she flicked over it. The way Diana was pushing herself back into Hannah each time Barbara ran her tongue through her folds was an obvious indication the girl was both pleased, but annoyed. She didn't push as much when she was being pleased, only when she was annoyed or very close to her release. Hannah tilted her head at that, running her hand through Diana's hair as she kept her against her nude figure. 

"You shouldn't tease her so much, Barb. The little prodigy deserves to relax." 

Barbara smirked over her doglike licks on Diana's pussy. She was starting to grow wet with each stroke of her tongue, with time she supposed she should allow the Cavendish girl her pleasure. It was pleasurable enough with just her licks to her core, but if she could just go a little higher.. Diana could already feel herself shaking gently as her hips craned forward into Barbara's wanting mouth. With each stroke of the girl's tongue, Diana let a small moan leave her as her eyes closed. The girl's tongue finally found her clit, licking gently at it while Hannah's hands began to massage Diana's breasts. The Cavendish girl's pastel blue bra had been long discarded as Hannah gently leaned down to press kisses to her prominent chest. Diana let a whimper leave her as she bit down gently on her finger, trying to quiet her soft moans as her legs quivered around Barbara's head. Hannah smiled at that, her hands continued to massage the mature girl's chest while Barbara's tongue slowly began to dip down Diana's heat. 

"A..Ah.. B-By.. B-Beatrix.." 

With her climax coming quickly, Diana's thighs slowly started to close around Barbara's head. Her hips pressed forward and as she felt the girl's tongue slide into her dripping pussy, Diana dropped her head back into Hannah rather quickly. She began to shake as Barbara held her hips, sucking and licking vigorously at her entrance to give the girl her release. As Diana pressed her head back into Hannah, the girl's hand gently came to wrap around her neck. An excited whimper left Diana before she felt herself give way. Crying as she bit into her finger, her strangled moan sounded as Hannah closed her hand gently around her neck to keep the girl from getting too loud. Barbara's tongue continued to lick and press into her entrance before Diana finally felt her climax hit. With weakened strength, her body pushed back into Hannah as she bit down on her finger, her whines and whimpers sounding into the room while Barbara licked up her juices. 

"Aw, as adorable as ever." 

Hannah cooed as she ran her hand through the Cavendish's hair, taking her hand off of her throat. Barbara stood up from her spot on her knees at the end of the bed, her bright smile to both girls making Hannah grin in reply. Her arms gently took Diana, hugging her close as she pressed kisses to her cheeks. The older girl chuckled gently as she began to catch he breath. Barbara crawled onto the bed, humming as she came to rest on Diana's other side. Both girls sandwiched the oldest of them, their arms wrapping around both her stomach and chest. Kisses were placed to both of her cheeks, sometimes her nose, and Diana turned her head to catch Barbara's lips. A soft moan left into Barbara's mouth as Diana tasted herself on the girl. Humming softly as they pulled away, the arm gently pulling her close made her chuckle as Hannah whined into her side. 

"Jealousy will be the death of you." 

Barbara rolled her eyes from her side of Diana as Hannah began to litter Diana's neck and face with kisses. The intelligent witch hummed gently at that, resting her arms around both girl's with a small whimper as she came to lay down. Hannah and Barbara followed her lead, pressing into her body as Diana's eyes closed.

"I assume one of you is going to lock our door so we can sleep in peace, correct?" 

The small yawn from Diana made both girls look between one another before Barbara nodded her head. Looking to the door, she reached for her wand on the nightstand beside her. Pointing it towards the door, she stuttered through her words for a moment as she felt someone's hand collide with her bare ass. 

_"V-Volkov!"_

Her back arched forward at the smack and as she turned around, a small whine left Barbara before a pout fell on her lips. Laying back down next to Diana, the younger blue haired girl leaned into her touch as Diana's soft laugh fell off her lips. 

"Rest, Precious. A small smack on your rear only enhanced your magic, call it.. A gift." 

Diana hummed with her words as Hannah giggled from her right side. Having both girls arms wrap around her, the Cavendish girl pressed herself into the bed, yawning as she came to snuggle both girls against her person. With a small moan as someone slipped their leg between Diana's she craned her hips forward, mumbling incoherently before she allowed her eyes to close. 

_"Rest well, girls."_

Hannah and Barbara looked at one another from their respective sides of Diana. Smiles came to both of their lips as their fingers laced on Diana's stomach. Purring against Diana's body, both girls pressed their heads into her own. Diana smiled as she tilted her head slightly, her hand coming to rest on top of both of her girlfriends'. 

_"We love you, Diana."_

The two voices in unison sounded throughout Diana's head. A soft hum came from the older girl as she heard it. Pressing both girls closer to her, she couldn't keep the smile off of her lips as her reply sounded. 

_"I love you both too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times
> 
> Start Time:  
> 11:13 AM 
> 
> End Time:  
> 12:13 PM


End file.
